Inside of this cafe
by frozendeathnote
Summary: Rukia is a 20 year old girl that owns her own cafe.  Ichigo is an upcoming musician who finds her cafe and finds that when he is there with her life is easier.  i am horrible at summary's i promise that it is a lot better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was going to update my other fanfiction, but, I had an epiphany. (Choir singing: AAAAAWWWW) **

**Oookkaaayyy….. anyways my idea came from the song ****Marry Me ****by**** Train**** I love that song. It is soooooooo cute **** any ways I hope that you like the first chapter of my second fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own bleach other wise Ichigo would have totally written Rukia a song. I also don't own the song Marry Me by Train. All rights go to their respected owners. **

_**Rukia**_

20 year old Rukia kuchiki sat in her little café on the corner; it had been almost two years since she had first started the business. It was almost opening time and she walked around the room once more, to make sure that everything was in its place.

The smell of fresh coffee and cake lingering in the air surrounded her as she weaved her way between the tables.

She smiled to herself, happy with how everything looked, and then turned around to her employees, who were readying themselves for the morning rush.

"Okay" Rukia said calling everyone's attention to her. "Lets make this happen. This is the first time that we are doing a holiday special and it is a little more confusing, but, I really want it to work. Can we do this?" she said to the three people facing her.

"Yes maim" they all chimed together and smiled.

She smiled back at them and continued, "Okay, Momo because this is your first time, I am going to need you in the back helping me with making the food and when I go out to the cash register I will send Toushiro back to help you okay?" she asked the small girl pointing over to her assistant manager.

"Okay" she said looking over at Toushiro.

"Toushiro, you will be out in the front for the first part and after the first hour is over I will send you back to work with Momo." She told him, he nodded to her in response.

"Okay, lets go." She said.

The first three hours went by fast for Rukia as she backed cake, made coffee, and attended to costumers. It didn't feel like very long until the rush was over. After that she let her employees go out and take a brake for an hour while she stayed there.

She sat behind the counter looking around the room. There were a couple people there, but it had slowed down quite a lot. A bell rang as the door to the shop opened up and in walked a boy with bright orange hair and a scowl on his face. He didn't look to be much older than her, maybe a year or two. He was rather good looking, well he could have been if he didn't bleach his hair and have that scowl on his face.

"Hello" she said with a smile on her face, "is there anything I can get you?" she asked him.

He looked down at her and said "yea, one small white chocolate mocha."

"Okay," she said with a still smiling "I will have that ready for you in just one minute."

She quickly made the coffee and handed it to him telling him the price. After he handed her exact change he went over to a booth and opened up his briefcase took out a large stack of papers and started to write something down.

Every once in a while he would stop what he was doing and look at her like he was going to ask her something but every time she would look back at him he would quickly turn his head away. Rukia didn't think much of it though. It had been about an hour, and her employees had just come back to work. He then packed up his things and left.

The rest of the day went by slow and busy and by the time Rukia had closed the shop she was completely exhausted.

She put on her coat and walked out the front door locking it behind her. It was November twentieth and freezing outside. As she walked home to her apartment it started to snow. Rukia looked up into the sky and smiled. She loved the snow; it always made her feel happy.

When she was walking into her building, someone walked out and passed by her, and she could have sworn that he had orange hair, though she couldn't see it very well because he had a gray beanie on his head.

'_How strange'_ she thought to herself _'he looked just like that boy that was in my café today' _ she looked back at the person now walking away from her and she smiled _'whatever I just want to go home and go to sleep.' _ Yes, sleep sounded so good right now, she could hardly wait to get upstairs and fall into a deep sleep until morning.

The next day went about the same as before. The only difference was that Momo had accidentally burnt some of the cakes in the oven.

"Can you smell something burning?" asked Toushiro with a worried expression.

"Shit" Rukia yelled running into the back, but quickly came back to apologize to the costumers about her language. She then ran back into the kitchen again to see a teary-eyed momo holding a cake pan.

"Momo?" Rukia asked trying to keep her composure.

Momo looked over at Rukia and started to cry "I am so s-s-sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to burn the c-cake but I guess that I left them in for too long." She stuttered.

Rukia feeling sorry for the girl softened her expression. "It's okay Momo, don't worry about it." She said as she went over to the crying girl and took the tray from her setting it down on a counter and giving her a comforting hug.

Momo pulled away from her and asked "are you going to fire me?" Rukia was stunned. Why would she fir her? After all it was only the girls second day here. "No Momo I am not going to fir you." She said to the small girl. This seemed to brighten the girls mood and she smiled up and Rukia and said enthusiastically "Don't worry; I swear I will never do this again." Rukia smiled, "don't worry about it, just make sure to fallow exactly what it says on the instructions next time." "Okay" she said.

Rukia looked over at the clock and then looked back at Momo. "It's time for your break. Why don't you go outside and wait for Toushiro and Renji to finish what they are doing, then you can all go together."

Momo smiled up at her "Okay." She ran to the door but just before she went out she added "thank you Rukia."

Rukia turned to her "No thanks needed" she said. And with that the girl gave her one last smile and went out the door.

Rukia sighed and walked out of the kitchen. When she did the first thing that she saw was an orange haired boy sitting against the counter waiting for her to come out. "Oh, hello "she said, the boy turned to her and gave her a little smile _'hmm'_ she thought _'he looks good when he smiles' _Rukia mentally slapped herself for thinking that. "What can I get for you today?" she asked him

"I would like a white chocolate mocha" he said and then smiled a little bit bigger and added "and your name." Rukia was a little taken a back at what he had just said, but she quickly regained her composure and smiled. "Rukia" she said then went and made his coffee. As she was making it she heard him say "nice to meet you Rukia, I am Ichigo Kurosaki." She handed him his drink and typed some numbers into the cash register in front of her and told him the total.

"wait" he said with a frown on his face "that is more then I paid yesterday" "you asked for my name as well, so I had to add that to the total." She said smirking. "wha-" He said mumbling something under his breath then looking at her again and smirked handing her exact change again. Then went and sat down in the same spot that he had sat before. He opened up his briefcase and took out the same stack of papers and started to work on them again.

As Rukia cleaned she could see him glace at her every now and again but would quickly look away if she looked at him. As the minutes ticked by Rukia found that she was doing the same thing as him. She would go out of her way just to be able to steal a glance at him and if she ever got caught she would turn her head away and pretend that she was looking somewhere else, but in the corner of her eye she could see him smile at her every time it happened.

After an hour passed he started to clean up what he was doing and at the same time that he was leaving Rinji, Toushiro, and Momo walked through the door. They were smiling and laughing, but even though the room became filled with the sound of warm laughter, Rukia couldn't help but fill a little put down as she watched Ichigo leave.

"Rukia?" she heard Toushiro call her as she snapped back into reality. She realized that she had been staring at the door for some time now. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

She blinked staring at him then smiled "yea I am okay." She said "why do you ask?"

He shrugged "you just look like your not feeling so great today." She smiled again "no, I am just fine."

"Well then shall we get back to work?" asked the ever happy Momo. Everyone nodded and got back to their jobs that they were assigned.

It was snowing again as Rukia walked back to her home but she didn't care in the least. She could see Christmas lights hung on trees and fence posts. Ah yes, it was that time of year again. The time when everywhere she went she could see snow on the ground and lights hung up on and around houses. She decided to take the long way home, seeing as how she was not as tired as she was yesterday and really she wanted to walk around and look at all the beauty that surrounded her at this time of the year.

As she walked she came up to an outdoor skating ring and behind it a large tree made of strings of lights with a huge star at the top. She smiled looking up at it taking in its beauty. Then she looked near the bottom of the tree and saw a familiar face. _'Ichigo?' _ She asked herself as she started to walk towards him.

As she got closer she saw that he was holding a guitar and writing something down on a piece of paper every time he would play a chord on it. _'Is he writing music?'_ she asked herself _'he didn't strike me as the type to do that.'_ He then stopped playing random chords and started to play the song that he had written down on the paper.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sound was so soft and beautiful. She loved it but, it sounded like it was missing something. Ichigo seemed to feel the same way because he suddenly stopped and grunted disapprovingly. Rukia took this as her time leave.

The whole way back to her house Rukia was thinking about what his song was missing. It was right on the tip of her tong but she just could not grasp it. _'if only I could hear the tune one more time, then maybe I might be able to come up with something' _she thought to herself as she was walking into the door of her apartment. She sighed "well I shouldn't dwell on anything that is not my concern" she said to herself while shrugging off her coat. "But for some reason I feel like I should be concerned about it…" she thought out loud. She pushed that thought away and decided to try to think about something else, like sleep. She went to her room and crashed on the bed, not realizing how tired she was and fell asleep in an instant.

**So how did you guys like it? Questions? Comments? **

**I am not going to make this a very long fic. Well I don't expect to make it very long, but things change you know it might end up to be 30 chapters long, but I don't think that I will make it more than 5 chapters long.**

**But anyways… yea hoped you liked it **** remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know that it took me like forever to update this chapter, and I don't really have any real reason as to why I am so slow….. I am just a very, VERY, slow writer.**

**And don't pay any attention to cherrywaterfalls comment she is crazy. But she did forget the shaving Ichigo's head and putting his hair on Ulquiorra part….. don't pay attention to that eather. **

**Just to let you guys know, there is some ToushiroXMomo in this story. I love that paring it is my 2****nd**** favorite my first is obviously IchigoXRukia. **

**Anyways I wanted to let you know that this story is not my first priority, I am trying to finish my other story "Normal" first. Then I will be working on this one full time ;) **

Rukia woke the next morning to the feeling of warm sunlight spilling on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the clock, squinter her eyes at it for a minute while her eyes adjusted.

When she could clearly see the numbers on the screen she gasped in horror.

"NO WAY!" she yelled jumping up from her bed "It's 10:00 am already? This cant be happening."

She never got up this late. Her mental alarm clock would usually wake her up by 9:00am at the _latest_.

She scrambled as she got dressed and ran out the door. It surprised her how fast she had gotten ready, it had only taken 10 minutes and normally it took like 30, but she didn't dwell on that thought for too long seeing as how she was way late for work.

"It's a good thing I gave a key to Toushiro, otherwise the shop would have taken an unscheduled holiday." She said to herself while running to the café.

She stopped just outside the doors to compose herself so as not to make a seen. She took a large breath and opened the door heading strait for the kitchen. When she got to the door she turned her head for a quick glance but stopped as she noticed something. There was no one there. She didn't even see her employees at the front desk. She growled under her breath and opened up the door to the kitchen. What she saw was something that she could have gone her whole entire life without seeing.

In the kitchen she saw Toushiro and Momo, he had her pined up against a wall and was whispering something in her ear, after a second she started to giggle. He then moved his face over to hers and Rukia saw that he was about to kiss her.

She was not very happy with what was happening right now, and decided that now was a good time to make her presence known.

"AAAHHHEEEMMM" she cleared her throat loudly.

The two on the other side of the room looked around and Rukia saw a glimmer of annoyance in Toushiros' eyes, but when they both saw who it was there eyes widened in horror, and they quickly broke apart.

"Good morning." She said giving them a fake smile.

"R-R-Rukia!" Momo stuttered

"Kuchiki," Toushiro said nervousness showing in his voice. "I didn't think that you were coming in today."

"I slept in a little later then planed today, but I still wanted to come, after all I am the one running this business." She snapped at him.

"My apologies" he said while bowing to her.

She nodded at him and then closed her eyes while rubbing her temples. After a moment of silence she looked at the two in front of her.

"Well" she said slowly "because of what I saw just now I take it that you two are in a relationship, are you not?"

"Yes, we are together" Toushiro answered her.

She sighed and looked over at Momo "I am going to need you to find another job." She told her.

Momo's eyes widened with surprise

"WHAT?" Toushiro yelled, "you can't fire her!"

"Toushiro, you know as well as I do that I don't allow relationships inside of work." She said calmly to him, "if it ended badly you guys would not be able to work together."

He just glared back at her. "Now, Momo" she said turning back towards the girl "I know how you are struggling right now so I will get you another job. I think that the book store next door is hiring, and the manager owes me a favor for giving him free coffee all the time. What do you think about working there?"

Toushiro was about to protest when Momo cut in front of him, "A book store?" she said her eyes glinting in delight "I would love to work there. That would be so much fun! When would you be able to get me a job there?" she asked Rukia.

"I can have you working there by tomorrow." She said with a smile

Momo started to jump up and down in joy.

Rukia didn't notice Toushiro slip out of the room while she was having her talk with Momo so when he came back in she was surprised. "where did you go?" she asked looking at him. "oh… nowhere" he said casually. She glared at him for a moment but let the subject drop. "well I saw that there was no one inside the café so would you two go out and try to get some people to come in?"

"sure" they both answered at once and started to walk out of the room, but just before they were gone, Rukia thought that she heard Momo ask Toushiro if he had turned on the Open sign again and Toushiro answer yes. _'whatever'_ she thought rolling her eyes.

**XXX**

She was still in the kitchen in the middle of making her 3rd cake when Toushiro called back to her.

"Rukia, can you come out here and help a customer?" He said sticking his head inside the door

"No, I am in the middle of cooking. Why can't you help them?"

"Because, he requested you specifically."

"Ugh," she said throwing the dough onto the counter top and going over to the sink to wash her hands. "Tell them that I will be out in a moment." She told him. He nodded his head and left the kitchen.

She was way to busy for this today. She was already shorthanded as it was. Momo had gone on brake and Renji had called in sick. "I don't know I am going to do this tomorrow." She said to herself before going to the kitchen door and putting on her fake smile before walking out.

"hello" she said to the person standing next to the counter, and even though his back was to her, she knew who it was with that mop of orange hair.

He turned his head and smirked at her. "Hello, _Rukia_" he said looking her up and down "well, it looks like you got into a fight with a bag of flour" pointing out how she looked. "this was not my fault." She said defensively, pointing to the flour on her apron and hair. "I put the dry ingredients into the mixer and accidentally tuned it on."

He looked her over one more time before bursting into laughter.

"What is so funny?" she snapped at him

"I'm sorry-hahaha-but the great pastry chef Rukia made flour explode in her face-hahahaha-that is just too much." He said in-between laughing fits.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched as she punched something into the register. Ichigo noticed what she was doing and looked at her still smirking "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting in your order, _Strawberry_." She said that last word slowly with a grin.

His face immediately fell into a frown when he heard the nickname that she had just given him. "Don't call me Strawberry." He said. Rukia thought that it looked like he was pouting. "And what if I do?" she said still smiling. He turned to her and then smirked "I guess that I will just have to give you a nickname of your own, _Midget_."

Rukia's face fell, "Don't call me Midget." She said

"And what if I do?" he asked her, his smile widening.

She glared at him for a minute, but then turned around, defeated, and headed strait for the coffee machine.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked her, noticing where she was headed.

"I am making you your coffee." She told him.

"But, I didn't even tell you what I want."

"You are getting what I make you, and, you will be happy with it." She said turning to glare at him, he still had that stupid smile on his face, but man was it gorgeous.

She turned back around finishing the coffee and walked over to give it to Ichigo.

"That will be $7.50" she said to him smiling.

His mouth dropped "What? That is even more then last time."

"Oh that is because I got you the large." She said her smile growing.

He looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes smiling at her as he handed over the money.

"Here you are my dear Midget." He said when he gave her the money

"Thank you, Strawberry." She said.

He then grabbed his cup and walked over the same table, took out his papers and began to work.

**XXX**

The entire time that he was there, he was smiling and would every so often look up at her and chuckle, as if remembering something funny and Rukia was pretty sure what it was that he thought was funny.

He had been there for about 3 hours when he finally got up and started to leave.

"So Strawberry, I see you are finally leaving." She said with a smile.

"Of course Midget, I wouldn't want to keep you distracted for too long." He said smirking. She was about to answer him but he cut her off, "besides, I wanted to ask you something and it needed to be just the right mood."

She looked at him in confusion, "what did you want to ask me?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well…" he said turning his head and ruffling his hair. "I… wanted to know if….."

She was getting inpatient "just spit it out all ready" she said

"i-wanted-to-know-if-you-would-go-on-a-date-with-me." he said it so fast and mixed together that she had to ask him to say it again.

He let out a loud sigh then looked her in the eyes "I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me."

**So what did you think? **

**there are probably a lot of mistakes in this because it is almost like 1am and so i am really tired but i really wanted to get this up tonight, so i did yay.  
**

**Comments? Questions? Tell me what you guys think **

**And I am so so so so thankful to everyone who reviewed, soooo… THANK YOU **

**Remember to Review, I mean you don't have to, but I would very much appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know that I haven't updated in like forever and I don't really have any excuse at all but I really am sorry! My little sister has been yelling at me to update so I finally sat down and wrote the next chapter!**

**So here it is and I hope that you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( even though I wish I did!**

Rukia stared at him for a moment trying to register what he had just asked.

"your asking me… to go out with you?" she asked him completely dumbstruck.

"Never mind…" he said, "it was a stupid thing to ask, I will be leaving now." He turned and started to head for the door but stopped when he heard someone call out his name.

"Ichigo, you fool!"

"What?" he asked in disbelief

"When you ask a girl out you don't just walk away. You wait for her answer."

"I already know what your answer is, so that is why I am leaving."

"Idiot! I never told you what my answer was. Did you think I was going to say no?"

"Yea, you didn't say anything about saying yes."

"Well now I am! Yes, Ichigo, I will go on a date with you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I will be here to pick you up at 7!"

"The shop doesn't even close until 10!"

"Have that white haired kid close for you!"

"Okay, fine, I will!" she snarled "I will see you at 7!" and she turned and waked strait for the kitchen

"Fine!" he yelled back to her.

"Fine!" she yelled to him even though he could barely hear her because she was already in the kitchen.

Ichigo smiled to himself. He actually got her to go on a date with him. The entire time that they were yelling at each other he was smiling inside, because every moment that he spent with her, no matter what they were doing, he was the happiest person on this planet.

He looked over at the kitchen door again and saw her walk past the window, he smiled to himself again already excited for tonight. He then grabbed his things and walked out of the café.

Rukia looked out the kitchen door window and saw him leave. She would never admit it but she was actually excited for tonight.

"Toushrio." She said still looking out the window "could you close the café for me tonight?"

"Yea… is something wrong?"

She turned to him "why would something be wrong?"

"Well because you said that you would only need me to close up if there was something wrong."

"Oh… no, nothing is wrong, I just…"

"You have a date don't you?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Rukia, you guys were yelling at each other, Momo and I heard the whole thing."

"Then why did you ask if something was wrong?"

"I wanted to try and avoid telling you that I heard everything."

"Okay… and thank you for closing tonight, even though I told you that you wouldn't have to close very often."

"Your welcome." He said "why don't you go home right now and get ready?"

"What? No I am fine." She said giving him a look that saying that she didn't want an argument.

"Rukia, look at yourself! Your hair is a mess, you didn't put make-up on today, and you are completely covered in flour! Go home and take a bath, then you can be back here for Ichigo to pick you up."

"I look fine! He doesn't need me to look my best."

"Rukia!" he said shooting her the same look that she had just given him a moment ago, "Go home and clean yourself up… NOW!"

****XXX****

Rukia sat in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple sweater-dress with black leggings and knee high black boots with buckles on the side and had about a 3 inch heal.

"Okay, I think I am ready." She said turning her head and looking at the clock, "It's 6:30 right now so I have enough time to get back to the café and wait for Ichigo."

She looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed, "I don't see why I am even trying to look good, it's just Ichigo."

She walked over and grabbed her coat and keys and started to walk over to the café.

When she got there she saw Ichigo already waiting inside for her.

'_It isn't 7 yet is it?'_ she thought as she looked at her watch and it said 6:42pm. _'Why is he here so early?'_ She thought walking over to the door. When she opened it she felt a wave of heat and the smell coffee and candy-cane cake wash over her. She smiled to herself happy with the warm familiar feeling she got walking into her café.

"Ichigo!" she said when she got over to where he was sitting, "Why are you here so early?"

Ichigo looked at her for a minute before answering, "I found that girls don't like it if you are late, so I made it a point to always come about 15 minutes early."

She stared at him dumbfounded, Ichigo kept on surprising her; first it was playing guitar, second asking her out and now always being early to a date? He really did seem like the perfect guy, so why did it seam like there was always something bugging him?

"So… are you ready to go?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yea."

"Hey! Is something bothering you? You kinda spaced out for a second there."

"Fool! Why would there be something bothering me?"

"Sorry! You just didn't look your self."

Rukia look at him and sighed "I'm fine. Lets go." She said and started to walk out of the café and back into the cold weather.

They walked for a moment in silence before Rukia couldn't stand it anymore and spoke up.

"So… where are we going?" she asked turning her head and looking at him.

"Cant tell!" he answered with a smirk, "It's a secret."

"Wha-" she said in disbelief "No! I don't like surprises!"

Ichigo laughed "don't worry, it's not that bad!"

"Ichigo!"

"Yes, Rukia?" he asked still smiling

"Tell me where we are going!"

"You will see in a minute."

She glared at him until she realized it was getting her nowhere "Fine." She said "But don't ever do this to me again! Okay?"

"Oh are you saying that I will get another date after this one?" his smile grew

"How did you ever get that idea?"

"Well you said 'never do that _again_' implying that we will go on another date!"

"Well we will just have to see how this all works out, then I will decide if I will give you a second chance or not."

"Well now I know that I at least have a chance because you said that you haven't made up your mind yet. So I will just have to be amazing for you!"

She looked up at him and saw that he was still smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, "Well then… start working! Amaze me!" she said, her eyes challenging him.

His smile grew again "Oh I will! Just you wait my sweet little Rukia! You will be so amazed you will love me by the end of our date!"

"Show me!" she said, a wide smile on her face now.

All he did was smile wider in answer as he took her hand and started to run to where ever they were going. It took a moment for Rukia to realize what he was doing but once she did she started to run faster than him.

Ichigo saw her getting in front of him and laughed "Oh no! I am the one who knows where we are going so I get to lead!" and started to run faster

Rukia was trying to hold her laughter in but couldn't any longer, and was soon almost in tears from laughing so hard as thy raced, and all the while they were holding each others hand.

When they were about to turn the last corner Ichigo stopped them, and they both fell on the ground laughing and breathing hard.

"So… have you been amazed yet?" Ichigo asked her still laughing

"Not yet strawberry" she said smiling at him, "Your still going to have to do better than this."

"It's going to get better!" he said smiling back at her.

When they could breath again they got up and Rukia started to walk again but stopped when Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked.

"Close your eyes"

"What? No, I am not going to close my eyes!"

"Okay then I will just blindfold you."

"No! you cant do that eather"

"Well it is one or the other, so pick!"

"Fine I will close my eyes, BUT you are never doing this to me again!" she looked over and saw his smile grow and then added "And no I was not suggesting that you are going to get another date."

"Okay, Okay" Ichigo laughed "just close your eyes already"

"Fine" She said facing forward and closing her eyes.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and guided her around the corner and headed strait for the perfect spot.

When Rukia opened her eyes she let out a gasp "wow" was all that she could think of to say.

In front of her was an ice-skating rink with strings of lights all over the ice. The lights over the top of the rink came together in the middle and were held up by a pole that was decorated like a Christmas tree. When they got closer Rukia saw that there was a red carpet leading up to a table, next to the tree, covered in white cloth and two red candles.

"How-… you-…" she stuttered

Ichigo just laughed "what is it that you want to know?"

"How did you get enough money to pay for this?"

"Well, lets just say that an old friend helped me out."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling, "you know, most guys don't go all out on a first date like this."

"Well I guess I'm not most guys, am I?" he said with a smirk, "and plus I knew that I was going to have to try hard to impress you."

"Well you are getting there" she said smiling

Ichigo looked at her and smiled again "Well then Ms. Rukia, may I take you to your seat?" he said holding out his had.

"Yes you may." She said putting her hand in his as he guided her down the carpet.

**OKAY!** **So the next chapter will be all about there date and I know it is like way after Christmas but I needed to put it in there because this is taking place during late November. But after the next chapter I might skip forward a few months. But let me know what you guys think!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think about me skipping forward!**

**Frozendeathnote **


End file.
